Solo una palabra Amor
by Susanaa Stewart Pattinson
Summary: Yo no se como pero yo ya no lo quiero y esa persona a la que quiero se llama Jacob y a la que amo se llama Edward.


**Hola! Soy Susana y les vengo a compartir una historia que tiene mucho tiempo y quise compartirla con ustedes…les dejo el prologo y el primer capitulo.**

Prologo

Yo no se que hacer antes estaba segura de que yo quería casarme con el, tener hijos y envejecer juntos rodeados de nuestros nietos. Pero ahora hay otra persona a la cual amo y es por la que suspiro, pero yo estoy con otra persona y yo se que a el le gusto pero yo estoy con otra persona a la que quiero pero no la amo pero tengo miedo de que esa persona se enoje conmigo y me dolería ¿Cómo le puedes decir a la persona que antes amabas que ya no la quieres? ¿Cómo poder decirle que quieres ser su amiga después de lo sucedido? Yo no se como pero yo ya no lo quiero y esa persona a la que quiero se llama Jacob y a la que amo se llama me llamo Isabella pero me gusta que me digan Bella. Estoy cursando el segundo año de prepa, mi mamá se encuentra en New York. Ella ya se retiro de trabajar y en este momento conoció a un maestro de fútbol profesional y se encuentra encantada. Me vine con mi padre Charlie para que mi mamá descansara de mi por un tiempo y después irme a estudiar la universidad al Chicago, espero terminar la prepa aquí en Forks.

Bueno yo soy una buena estudiante no la mejor pero tampoco la peor , la mayoría del tiempo me la paso en la casa haciendo de comer , haciendo la tarea , y en los fines de semana lavando, limpiando la casa .

En la escuela soy la típica chica de 17 años . Solo que a mi no me gusta ir mucho a fiesta mejor dicho no me gusta, pero voy por que mi amiga Hayley siempre me convence. Y tengo una relación con Jacob. El es el chico guapo del que todas las chicas de prepa se mueren y el capitán de algún deporte. Hemos andado desde el primer año de prepa siempre he dicho que lo amo y que daría mi vida por el. Mi papá lo adora.

I

Regresamos de las vacaciones de navidad. De nuevo a la escuela, hay veces que tengo ganas de faltar pero no lo ago debido a que quedaría en mi historial y no me quiero arriesgar. En la mañana me pare me bañe, me arregle y luego hice el desayuno. Pero claro siempre se le hace tarde a mi padre y claro como siempre se le olvida llevarme siempre todos los días se disculpa y siempre me dice que lo siente y que ya no sucederá pero claro siempre sucede. Hoy cuando Charlie se fue yo me espere que pasaran cinco minutos para luego irme. Como siempre me encontraba con Hayley ella siempre me cuenta lo que le pasa con su mamá de que siempre terminan peleadas y que con su papá nunca cuenta, lo mismo todos los días. Llegamos a la escuela yo me dirigí a mi casillero haciendo caso omiso de lo que me contaba, pensando en lo que tenia que hacer al llegar a casa. Hacer la tarea terminar el proyecto que dejo el profesor de ingles hacer un cuento, ya casi lo termino, cuando lo dejo el profesor me decidí a empezar debido a que este año no iba a ir con mi mamá pues me contó que su nuevo esposo la llevaría a Los Ángeles a pasar navidad, me invito pero a mi no me gusta viajar así que dije que no, preferí quedarme con mi padre.

Llegamos al salón de español , donde la maestra a nos hizo contar donde salimos y que hicimos en vacaciones . Es raro tomar la clase de español cuando la tomo me siento como si regresara a la primaria ya que la maestra Carmen nos trata como niños. Después me dirigí al la clase de matemáticas y fue aburrida como siempre. Lugo me toco Educación Física en donde siempre es sido pésima nunca doy una siempre saco un ocho por mi falta de practica en los deportes. Luego siguió la clase de literatura y después fue la hora del almuerzo en donde todos se ponen a platicar sobre las vacaciones donde siempre cuento lo aburrida que la pase. Me senté como siempre con Jacob y Hayley, empezamos a platicar luego Jake dijo que se tenia que ir por que había quedado con Erick en ir a la biblioteca, así que me quede con Hayley sola de nuevo pero ahora me dijo que si ya conocía a el chico nuevo. Me empezó a contar que estaba en su clase de español y que es muy amable y que en la salida se topo con el por "accidente" y que fue muy amable con ella y que era muy guapo después me acorde de que unas chicas que van atrás de mi lugar habitual de matemáticas se la pasaron hablando de que un chico nuevo que iba con ellas en la clase de español le había hablado a una de ellas y la otra empezó a decir que iba hacer todo lo posible por lograr conquistarlo. Después sonó el toque para decir que era hora de regresar a clases. Me toco biología es la única materia en donde soy buena y en la cual estaba en clase avanzada. Me senté en mi lugar habitual donde siempre me sentaba sola ya que era una de las materias donde no estaba con Hayley ni Jacob y los demás no les gustaba sentarse conmigo por miedo de que les empezara hablar de la materia o por que nunca hablaba de otras cosas. En eso que entra Edward ya me sabia su nombre debido a que todos hablan mucho de el y era difícil no aprendérselo. El maestro Banner le pidió de favor que se presentara a la clase para que todos supiéramos su nombre pero claro muchos ya se lo sabían debido a que unos le tocaban con el en unas clases o por que toda la escuela hablaba de el. Se noto que le dio un poco de vergüenza presentarse pero yo fui la que quedo flechada al instante con sus bellos ojos azules su boca de labios delgados y rosados su cara parecía de un dios griego al que me hubiera arrodillado al instante de no ser por que quedaría en vergüenza con toda la clase y el. Y estaba enfrente hablando su voz sonaba como si hablara un ángel del cual no desprendía ni una ala después el maestro le pidió que se sentara junto a mi ya que no había otro lugar vacante. Se sentó en el lugar de alado y fue hermoso cuando se acerco luego me dijo:

-Hola-.


End file.
